Ted Holmes: Identity
by YellowOspreyJaguar
Summary: Ted Holmes is now six and has discovered he isn't the son of Gary Reeves and Collin's his half-brother. Ted is now in a desperate race to find out who he is but what will he do while he's Thomas Harbour. Sequel to Ted Holmes: The Beginning
1. Chapter 1

**_I bet your all mad at me for ending The Beginning like I did but I wanted to continue the next story in the series with a plot and a massive question, who is he?_**

**_So anyway here's the preface_**

Ted Holmes: Identity

YellowOspreyJaguar

_Preface_

TPOV: (TED )

Does anyone really know who they are? Are we really born into a family that is based on love and truth? Was I?

I keep asking the same question as my brother, sorry _half-_brother Collin. Who am I? If I wasn't ever Edward Reeves then why am I Ted Holmes, shouldn't I have a different name to Collin after all we are only half-siblings.

Shouldn't I change my name to Ted Holland just so I can have a _part_ of Collin's name with me? Or am I asking for too much?

All I know is that I'm six years old, or am I? I don't even know who my father is.

Every night the same things swirl in my head, who am I? Who's my _real_ father? Why didn't my mum tell me? Why did step-_father_ kill my mother? Was it because of me? Is that why I was punished? Because I wasn't his child? But then why would you do that to an innocent kid? Am I an innocent kid?

Collin's already a qualified agent and gets to go on missions while I'm stuck trying to figure out just _who the hell I am._

My name Is Ted Holmes, I'm six years old and I have a half-brother called Collin. My best friends are Joshua Asker and Jacob Bennett.

**_Chapter 1 shall be coming up wither tomorrow, Sunday or Tuesday but can't promise anything because i'm going shopping tomorrow and playing five-a-side football on Sunday_**

**_BiBi_**

**_YOJ :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so I didn't update yesterday since I was REALLY busy doing homework that I don't have to do 'cause guess wot I've got a footie tournament lol :D_**

**_Anyway as promised the first chapter :D_**

**_Also updates might be slowler since it's a rather important time at the moment, the dreaded options lol :D so I WILL try to update but I can't promise anyhting, so so so sorry :'(_**

**_So I have considered other plans for Ted, but he's not gunna find out untill his birthday party, so your gunna have to wait, sorry_**

Ted Holmes: Identity

By YellowOspreyJaguar (YOJ)

Chapter 1: Six at last

TPOV:

I woke up to the sound of rain beating down upon the roof above my head, the window beside my bed and the thumping of it everywhere including the drains, ground and everywhere else.

Today was a big day for me, I would be turning six and it was also the first day of Summer since school closed due to the fact that all the rain that'd been falling recently had flooded the road leading to my school or should I say the school of Thomas Harbour, who I was and even inside my school.

I would also be having a big birthday bash for my friends from school, Cole was going to be there as well as my 'cousins' Jason and Jasper Harbour who were actually Jacob Bennett who preferred to be called Jake and Jason was Joshua Asker, who preferred Josh.

According to the locals and all of my friends all my family were coming over as well as my friends including my brother, Cole Harbour who got sent to a special private school, Jason and Jasper Harbour, my two cousins and their parents Zara and Ewart Harbour, our other cousin who was Matthew Harbour who was only coming because of Cole and Jake.

I was kinda excited as well, cause my other friends including Cameron and Emma Jones who were almost complete opposites. Whereas Cameron lacked being bubbly he sure made up for being calm and patient but that couldn't be said for his twin Emma who was the other way around.

Emma's more likely twin would be Warren who was also his friend as well as Emma and Cameron. Warren had also introduced him to Ted's fourth friend was Carter; Carter was reserved and liked to be left alone or with friends who he was _very_ loyal.

Ted pulled the cover off of him to reveal the Thomas-the-tank-engine pyjamas that he had put on last night in hope that his favourite pyjamas would be ready for him to wear by this morning.

I put my feet into my duck slippers that would go 'quack' every time I took a step, let's just say that my uncle, Tom's dad likes to spoil me. But whenever I asked him anything about it he would just say the same thing, 'Can't an uncle treat his lil' nephew.'

I sighed as I walked down the stairs and down into the living room – diner that was next to the hallway.

"Happy Birthday!" Dan and Cole shouted as they popped up from behind the sofa. I blushed and looked towards my feet as I shut the door behind me and walked over to where Dan and Cole were and to where a stack of presents were held.

**_SO what did ya think, oh and by the way, my French is A-Okay, for the moment so bibi and c'ya soon_**

**_YOJ_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well howdy-do peeps! So I'm sorry for not updating but I've been real busy since I've got loads of homework and I also had librariens training, so SORRY!_**

**_ANYWAY, it's update Friday which means: CHAPTER 2_**

**_allreader - it's when we pick our options for GCSE's and stuff so it's quite important, in fact I had careers advise this week and I think I'm leaning towards being a author, haha lol :D but I still have a MASSIVE back-up plan so it'll all go well anyway :D and I've got AGES till half-term and so I've got a long way to go so yeah :D _**

**_alicemarybrandonjones - I've decided to go first person, because I wanted a twist and the story follows how Ted reacts to this so Yeah :D oh and you might have to wait EVEN longer tehe since I shall have a twist :D :D :D :D_**

**_Oh I was soooo close to not updating since yesterday I played football for my team, we came fourth out of six but we still won 2, drew 2 and lost 1 (I wasn't playing that game lol :D) anyway if it weren't for me on left mid-field we wouldn't have won the last game since I scored with my left foot :D nayway so i have been REALLY SORE and STIFF! as well as loads of cuts and bruises._**

**_here ya go:_**

Ted Holmes: Identity

By: YellowOspreyJaguar

Chapter 2: Going all-out

TPOV

It was now two o'clock and my party was just about to start, my friends were due at any moment, mind you my 'cousins' and Cole were hear already, they were playing with some of the water guns that we had.

See my party was a 'water' themed party, devising of a small paddling pool that probably everyone who was coming could stand up in, water slide thing that was inflatable and had its own paddling pool, water guns, water slide and other things as well, it was quite cool actually.

Dan had gone all out on the party and had already set up a little picnic area which was a few fold-able tables that had clothes on them and lots of food including sausages, sausage rolls, onion rings, home-made chips, chicken nuggets, sweets and much more.

My first guest to appear was my next door neighbour Kenny Phillips, he was also six but he had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Behind him was his mum, Erin Phillips who was twenty nine and was as sweet as her son Kenny.

"Hi Kenny!" I waved as I ran over to where he was, he was dressed in dark blue trunks that went down to his knees. His skin was completely covered with sun cream and had a hat with Kenny's favourite team Chelsea.

"Hey Tom, happy birthday!" Kenny replied as he handed me a boxed present and a card attached to it. "Thanks, Ken, hey you haven't met my cousins Jason and Jasper and Cole's over there," I replied as he pointed over to where his 'family' was playing a rather exciting game of water tag. "Cool!" Kenny replied as he ran off to where the others were playing water tag.

The next one to come was the twins Emma and Cameron, Emma was in her own pink swimsuit with flowers on while Cameron wore light and dark blue trunks, behind them was the twin's dad Ethan Jones who had rather dark hair and light blue eyes.

"Heya Tommy!" Emma greeted as she skipped over to me with a small present in hand while Cameron just walked behind holding his own gift to me. "Hi Emma, Cam, why don't you come over here with me, my cousins Jason and Jasper are here as well as my brother Cole and neighbour Kenny." I smiled as he ran over to the water fight, dropping of the three presents as I went.

The next to appear from the back gate was Carter and Warren who were ushered in by Warren's dad Henry. Carter wore dark black and grey trunks, a black hat and a button-up black shirt where as Warren wore khaki coloured trunks and hat while his top was a dark brown colour.

"Carter, Warren! Over here!" I greeted waving at them to join the water fight before Cole could escape from his hiding spot behind the apple tree in our garden. The two came running over, picking up water guns and began helping me spray Cole with a bunch of _ice-_cold water, take that brother!

There was now seven of my ten guests meaning that Sam Rhodes, Olivia O'Brien and Mason Simmons was missing from the party, but they still had a good ten minutes before Dan would make sure that everyone had sun cream on, and declared the filling water slide thingy open.

I smiled as I blasted my brother again with an icy blast of cold water, today was going to be awesome.

**_MAN! that is ONE spoiled kid right? I'd love to have a party like that when I was his age, mind you my birthday was in the Spring so hey!_**

**_anyway playlist today:_**

**_Muse - Feeling Good_**

**_Traviee McCoy ft Bruno Mars - Billionaire_**

**_Shontelle - Impossible_**

**_Pary Girl - McFly_**

**_3am - Busted_**

**_Okay peeps REVIEW! and remember your fav character (FOR THIS STORY!) Ted and his creator YOJ :D :D :D_**

**_YOJ_**

**_YellowOspreyJaguar_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Right so I already KNOW I'm dead because I haven't updated in two weeks but I have good reason to not update!_**

**_Right so last week I became _really_ ill and whenever I even _thought_ I would get a headache that HURT! So for the WHOLE week I was off school resting in a make-shift bed on the sofa in the living room watching TV. I barely got any sleep and my face HURT at the end of each day, for the weekend on Saturday I was at my granny's for the afternoon and dinner where as on Sunday I had missed my BEST FRIEND's birthday on Saturday so we went out to get him a birthday present and have a birthday lunch (McDonalds) lol XD_**

**_So I HAVE appologized and here is chapter 2, finaly also If I don't update again this week it's because I'm either ill, at grannies or out._**

**_**_NOTE: ON SATURDAY THERE SHALL BE NO UPDATE SINCE I AM GOING TO SEE YOGI BEAR WITH MY FAMILY IN THE MORNING AND THEN GOING TO SEE ROB MUCHAMORE IN THE AFTERNOON****

****NOTE: THERE SHALL BE NO UPDATE TOMORROW AS I HAVE A CLUB AFTER SCHOOL****

**I shall fill you in if anything else occurs Oh and thanks to all the revies :D**

**K. - Again thank you for the feed back, have you read The Beginning? Because if not you will have to read that to get to know the plit for this story and my cousin is around the same age and he is VERY seriouse so I'm used to it.**

**alicemarybrandonjones - YEAH LOL XD I get where your coming from, anyway neither have I met such a charming six year old but this is part of Ted's charateristics and also I _did_ used to great my guests :D**

**Allreader - well lucky you! We don't have much money so I'm not really spoiled in fact I don't get much :( anyway hope your well and having a good time**

Chapter 3: Prizes

By YellowOspreyJaguar

TPOV

I watched as Dan brought all of my friends and me into a circle in the middle of a picnic basket and demanded that since most of the parents didn't want their kids dripping wet when they were picked up then the twelve kids including me and the 'Harbour' family members would be playing 'party games' till each one of them was picked up.

"Alright kids, it's time for pass the parcel!" Dan claimed as he walked up to the slightly rounded circle of kids with two neatly wrapped parcels that probably contained a small toy, teddy or sweets.

Of course we all mucked around and held onto it as long as we could until Dan claimed that we had to play it as if it was a 'hot potato' which of course meant people throwing the thing straight of their hands and most people dropping it.

In the end we had two winners that included the very optimistic Emma who had actually _dropped_ the parcel when the music had stopped and Emma being Emma demanded that _I_ opened it which I refused of course. Our second winner was Cole who had snatched it away from Kenny and held it in the air longer than necessary.

Dan then decided that we play 'Wink Murder' which I absolutely loved! I was the first 'murderer' and boy was I _good_, that was until I killed everyone and gave the answer away to Sam who was the first to play detective. Sam obviously won that round and got a packet of sweets.

After a few more rounds of party games including 'the box' everyone demanded that I opened my birthday presents which I was _very_ happy to oblige.

"Open mine Tom!" Emma cried as she tore back from the present table and back over to where we were sitting, how the _hell_ did she do that so fast I wondered. Emma pushed out her present to me with eager force, almost knocking me over in the process.

After I had ripped open the paper I looked down and saw that there was a small box with my favourite football team, Manchester City's football crest upon it. "It's a city watch, the one that you were telling me and Cam about." Emma said and watched as my face grew into a steady smile. "Thanks Em." I replied and gave her a hug before placing the box to my left.

"Since Em's done here's, do mine!" Warren demanded as he thrust his own wrapped present to me with a broad smile on his face. Inside was two books that both me and him had got interested in. Since we had seen the first diary of a wimpy kid movie we wanted to read the actual books and here in my hands were Roderick rules and the last straw. "Thanks Warren." I smiled back to him.

After that Kenny turned to me and placed a small parcel that felt that material was inside it. "It's the new city shirt you wanted, the goalie one." Kenny told him and true to his word I pulled out a city goalie shirt with 'HARBOUR' on the back of it.

Cameron got me a matching bracelet that went with my watch, Carter had got me a Pokémon key ring of Pikachu. Olivia gave me an envelope with a ten pound note as well as Sam who had done the same thing.

All in all it was a great day and soon I would be on my way to campus where I'm going to meet up with Zara and the others for a birthday tea.

**_REVIEW! PLEASE TO KEEP ME SANE!_**

**_Okay so notes:_**

**_Playlist:_**

**_HUMAN - THE KILLERS_**

**_SOMEBODY TOLD ME - THE KILLERS_**

**_MCFLY - ALL ABOUT YOU_**

**_ and thats it :D :D _**

**_Okay so knew projects are coming up so check out my PROFILE ! Search for your fav author YOJ_**

**_YellowOspreyJaguar _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know that everyone hates these author notes but I've got some news!**

**Alright Reasons for not updating:**

**1. Went to see Yogi Bear on Saturday**

**2. Saw Robert Muchamore on Saturday**

**3. Got grounded on Friday 'cause I started a fight with my sibling**

**4. No access to laptop (See above)**

**5. Busy writing my own story**

**6. Nothing else LOL XD**

**Amyway on with the news,**

**Many of you may have read on the run by TigersRUs, unfortunately they can't continue with the story and asked me if I would. I even have permission so I'm gunna continue it :D and I _promise_ to do good!**

**Oh yeah so update day is tomorrow and the next chapter will be up and will be replacing this notice!**

**Thanks for your co-operation**

**YOJ**

**(YellowOspreyJaguar)**

**Lucky Devil - I believe _you_ are the lucky devil lol XD I went to Wimbledon which is quite far away from I live (About 30mins - an hours bus ride)but any way I'm glad u like the story :D**

**alicemarybrandonjones - Oh who cares about age issues! It's fiction! I would like to make Ted older, but this is gunna be a red shirt series unlike with Collin who I believe is now a grey shirt after this and thanks for that :D**

**allreader - Must suck! I'd send u a signed book but I'm afraid that I don't have much money :'( Yh so I got Grey Wolves which is part of Henderson's Boys :D :D :D And I'm not spoiled either**

**_Right now after that note I'm pleased to announce that although this chapter is short it is CRITICAL!_**

Chapter 4 What?

Ted Holmes: Identity

By YellowOspreyJaguar

TPOV

"_... He's six years old now Dan! He has a right to know!" _The voice of Zara crawled out of her office room through the gap in the door. It wasn't right that I was here, but then the six year old thing got me interested, after all I just turned six and Dan was my guardian for the time anyway.

"_I know but I've already but I promised his mother!"_ Dan shouted back at Zara, it sounded like a private conversation, but something caught Ted's attention again.

"_Yes I know you did but I didn't leave Ted with you just so you would lie, he deserves to know!" _Zara replied sternly. What were they talking about, obviously they were talking about me after all my name _was_ Ted and I _was_ six years old and in Dan's care.

I heard a sigh escape from the room and pressed my ear closer to the gap between the door. _"What if he doesn't accept me, all his life I've just been his 'uncle'"_ Dan replies sounding defeated. _What wouldn't I accept? And isn't he my uncle?_ I thought.

"_It might take time but I'm sure he will understand, he's a very smart kid,"_ Zara replied sounding almost... cheerful? _"I don't know how to raise a child, let alone my own! Ted's better off without me!" _Dan replied.

_His own... child? I was his? Gary wasn't my father?_

I let out a loud gasp and turned on his heel running away, I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it, they were lying!

**_So My music teacher is suspended so no music project WAHOOOOOOOOO! (We sorta have a curse at our school, no music teacher has lasted a year, I've had six so far and won three bets on how long they would last :D :D)_**

**_I finished my Science ISA so that's okay :D :D My ICT project has been destroyed, literally. Got Spanish to write and STILL catching up on a WHOLE WEEKS worth of school work! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!11_**

**_Apart from that I'm good :D Oh and TigersRUS' story 'On the run' will now be written be me and co-written with them so look for 'Hide and seek' which it will now be called as well as things slightly changed, sorry :(_**

**_YOJ_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ted Holmes identity:**_

_**Authors note: 2**_

_**I know I haven't updated but I have reasons!**_

_**I was ill for a WHOLE WEEK! (I'd rather have been writing my stories)**_

_**I had headaches the following week and was banned from the laptop/computer / iPod/ everything that is technology**_

_**No inspiration**_

_**Meetings rearranged**_

_**Flu Jab**_

_**Writing my own story**_

_**Loss of confidence (Read the authors note, chapter 2, of Hide and Seek)**_

_**Allreader – I apologize in person, also I don't think you've read the important fifth chapter**_

_**Alicemarybrandonjones – Made me smile **____**, haven't done that in a while. I also apologize in person.**_

_**NOTE: I AM NOT UPDATEING TILL SUNDAY AND EVEN THEN I MIGHT NOT UPDATE AS I HAVE HELL GOING THROUGH ME AT THE MOMENT (AGAIN CHECK HIDE AND SEEK AUTHORS NOTW) **____** I APOLOGIZE AND HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME!**_

_**YOJ**_

'_**Play nice and be nice; life is better if we all get along :D'**_

_**(My new motto lol :D)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour! Holla! Salut! Howdy! 'Ello! Hallo!_**

**_So It is Friday and I made myself get up early to play on the wii, then I played for HOURS then eventually went into my town and brought a new book for school and got a fresh new supply of Toblerone before coming home and writing this chapter!_**

**_Ok so I don't really have much to ramble on, I've decided to do for my GCSE's and I also got the pathway I wanted! YAY!_**

**_Erm... I finsihed my video games :( Started reading the GONE series which I HIGHLY recomend by the way and not much, I played manhunt and baseball, got hit with a bat, chased through a forst like area went to a party where my teacher served me! MWA HA HA HA!_**

**_Litterally I went to my mum's friend's 50th birthday party and behind the bar was my teacher :D :D :D :D Made me laugh :) :)_**

Ted Holmes: Identity

BY: YellowOspreyJaguar

Chapter: 5

DPOV (DAN)

"He's six years old now Dan, it's been six _months_ since he first came here. He deserves to know," Zara had begun as soon as soon as I sat in front of her. I _knew_ she was going to start today! I _knew _it!

"Look Zara, I know that I should tell him, but I promised and I'm afraid that when Daniel James makes a promise, he keeps it!" I replied, she didn't understand, how could she? It was the last thing that Helen had asked of me.

I could never, would never break a promise that I made to the one I love, could I? It would be best for Ted; it's just... am I ready... Should I take the responsibility?

"For God's sake Dan! He's going to be asking questions, he's six years old now Dan! He has a right to know!" Zara replied instantly, she was getting rather frustrated. But why should she? It was _my _son, _my _choice, not hers.

"I know but I promised his mother!" I insisted, trying to tell her my feelings, would she ever break a promise that someone had asked of you before they died? I don't think so, so why was accusing _me_!

"Yes I know you did but I didn't leave Ted with you so you would lie, he deserves to know!" She insisted again and rather sternly, but I weren't baking down, no way. I sighed, a slow and long release of breath.

"What if he doesn't accept me, all his life I've been his 'uncle'" I replied, those were my worst fears, that he would just leave me, say 'no!' and demand to live with Collin instead of me. I didn't want that, I wanted to be in a family, me Ted and Collin. I loved them both, Cole because he was a loveable character not just because he was my step-son.

"It might take time but I'm sure he will understand, he's a very smart kid," Zara sounded cheerful, she thinks she's won, but what if I don't want to tell him just yet? Not yet, not yet!

"I don't know how to raise a child, let alone my own! Ted's better off without me!" I finally cried out, I was sick of this.

But then I heard a rather loud gasp, coming from the... open doorway?

Oh God! Oh no! Please don't let that be Ted, please!

**_AWWW! Even DAN leaves behind cliffies, it's making me cry :'( Where's my teddy?_**

**_lol, just kidding XD_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE, I'M SO! LONELY!_**

**_C'ya sooon_**

**_YOJ_**


	8. MASSIVE AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**_MASSIVE AUTHORS NOTE!_**

_I am SO sorry for the lack of Chapters that have been put up recently (Well none at all actually) But I do have my reasons, unfortunatly they moved my exams from May to June, I only found out a bit too late. Anyway, it is exam week for the next week or so with about 15 exams too do over the course of five days, I am afraid that I wont be able to update (As well as after school club on Wednesday) I was planning to update tomorrow after school since I have an hour and five minutes off of the whole school day (and the reest of the week) with not too important exams the next day (basically the subjects I'm dropping this year) anywho since my IDIOT of a English teacher has decided to give us HALF AN HOUR's detention tomorrow, I can't. I blame the idiots in my class, and they know who they are :( So If you have to blame anyone for the no chapters thing then please blame the following:_

_- My idiot of an English teacher who gave us no warning for a half hour detention_

_- The idiots in my class who were talking and GOT the detention_

_- Exams week_

_- The pointless exams on half the subjects we're not taking_

_Anywho, after this week I have two maybe three more assesments PLUS two school projects (Why we're given an R.E project two weeks BEFORE exam week and due in the week AFTER, I shall NEVER know, I blame my teacher :( ) After that, I have only four weeks of school left (YAY! CELEBRATION TIME C'MON!) and the the summer hols for SIX AMAZING AND FILLED WITH THE CRAPPY BRITISH WEATHER (which has been thunder storms, rain, lightening and rain, did I mention rain?) _

_So, leave me a review on how angry you are if you want or just don't leave one. I will reply to each review when the next chapter is up. _

_Oh, and please check out 'YellowOspreyJaguar' on YouTube, I've been doing a little project with some friends and well we made a few vids, and if you want, check out IamSentic1 who is one of my BEST FRIENDS (Besides Ted) who is my co-editor and who I believe makes better vids :D_

_And have you seen the Breaking Dawn trailer? I didn't like it until my friend did a biit of a remix with it XD (That's IamSentic1 BTW) who made a fastpace version but not exactly in order :D look for Breaking Dawn - Fastpace or something like that._

_Anywho, _

_I will update ASAP_

_Thanks for your co-operation and I shall now flee before I have pitch forks aimed at my throat and a mob chasing after me._

_Adios!_

_YOJ_


End file.
